<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>re-break my heart by lavenderlotion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064204">re-break my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion'>lavenderlotion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Multi, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stiles, are you alright?” Chris’ voice was a warm rumble filled with concern that wrapped around his heart and made him feel warm. </p><p>But Stiles shook his head and sniffled into the pillow, doing his absolute best to push past the re-splintering of his heart.</p><p>And then, Peter started laughing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>re-break my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tumblr prompt: <em>Reacting to the other one crying about something</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles hugged the pillow tighter against his chest, burying the bottom half of his face into the soft, worn-out material of the pillowcase as his eyes stayed glued to the screen. A moment later, Stiles gave up and buried his whole face away. It blocked out his view of the television but didn’t block the </span>
  <em>
    <span>breaking of his heart, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Stiles whimpered as the movie kept playing and he had to listen as the audio alone continued to break his heart into smaller, more heartbroken-y pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couch shifted beside him, and then the TV was clicking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, are you alright?” Chris’ voice was a warm rumble filled with concern that wrapped around his heart and made him feel warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Stiles shook his head and sniffled into the pillow, doing his absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> to push past the re-splintering of his heart, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Peter started laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles buried himself deeper into his pillow, ignoring how damp the fabric already was and curling up his shoulders even tighter. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> them that he didn’t want to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Deathly Hallows</span>
  </em>
  <span> and had asked them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>skip over the first part, but Peter had been insistent that they continued on with their weekend marathon and had gotten it queued up to play while Stiles had been in the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Stiles had given in. He was sure he’d be fine! After all, he’d seen the movie a couple of times before and... sure, he’d cried every single time, but this time could be different! This time he wasn’t watching it in the middle of the night, alone in his room, and with a tub of ice cream in his lap. This time he was watching it with his boyfriends, during one of their weekend-long dates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d told himself that he totally wouldn’t end up a blubbering mess like normal. He figured it would be fine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine, and now Peter was </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing at him</span>
  </em>
  <span> while he sobbed his eyes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, knock it the fuck off,” Chris muttered under his breath, no doubt glaring Peter down behind Stiles’ back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped one hand from his pillow to pat Chris’ thigh in thanks, and the older man immediately twined their fingers together and cradled Stiles’ hand between both of his own. Chris tugged him close and then moved one of his hands to wrap his arm around Stiles’ shoulder and tug him close to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, are you okay?” Chris asked him softly, pressing the words against the sensitive skin of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shivered as he drew his legs up to tuck himself tighter against Chris’ chest, keeping one hand wound tightly through Chris’ and the other holding his pillow to his face. Peter wasn’t laughing anymore, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>God,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he wasn’t not laughing either which really didn’t make Stiles feel hugely better about the fact that he’d broken down during </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the same kind of ridiculous child he was trying to convince his much older boyfriend’s he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, are you really that broken up?” Peter asked, in a tone that was mocking, and Stiles’ anger snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> funny, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter!” Stiles shouted, at the end of his patience as he turned to face the wolf. His eyes were burning and he scrubbed at them harshly, squeezing Chris’ hand so tightly it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hurt and feeling thankful when the man didn’t make a single noise of protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Peter said quietly, reaching out a hand that Stiles didn’t take. Peter’s face turned serious, and when he next spoke there wasn’t even a hint of humour in his words. “Darling, I didn’t mean anything by it. I apologize for reacting the way that I did; I was simply not expecting you to react such a way to a moment in a film that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve seen more times than you can count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pouted. He knew how much it took for Peter to apologize about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he did look genuine. “Dobby’s death doesn’t stop hurting just because I’ve seen it before, meany-wolf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meany-wolf?” Peter asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow. “I thought I was cuddly-wolf tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when you’re mean,” Stiles muttered under his breath, snuggling his back into Chris’ chest as the man turned to wrap Stiles in a hug from behind. Stiles softened as Peter’s face remained tense and sincere, and he leaned further back against Chris’ body as a soft smile slid across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am very sorry, dear heart,” Peter told him, and this time when he reached out, Stiles let him take his hand so Peter could buss a sweet kiss to his knuckles. “It wasn’t meant to offend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles hummed, and he leaned his head back against Chris’ shoulder to expose his neck in a way that had Peter growling lowly. Stiles snickered as Chris’ hand slid heavily down his side and then over his thigh, pulling his legs open before palming heavily over his crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ breath hitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we show Peter what happens when he’s a meany-wolf?” Chris asked in a low murmur. His beard tickled Stiles’ skin as his lips brushed, hot and heavy and warm, against Stiles’ ear with </span>
  <em>
    <span>intent. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles shivered roughly, and let out a soft noise and he held Peter’s now glowing-blue eyes. “T-That is an </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea,” Stiles said, and then he let his eyes fall closed as Chris’ hand slipped into his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was much better than finishing their moving marathon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come say hi to me on <a href="https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p><p>kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be <em>greatly</em> appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about <em>”this was great!”</em> or <em>“awesome work!”</em></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>